


Beauty and Madness

by karenninaaa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Gay, Humor, LGBT, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of bully, Nico is mean but we all know he's a smol bean, Romance, Swearing a lot, Will is a nerd and a sweetheart despite the constant high BP, solangelo, the author mostly doesnt know what she does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenninaaa/pseuds/karenninaaa
Summary: Will Solace' quiet life shattered when a drunkard new neighbor/spawn of satan went into a wrong door. Now, Will had to deal with the consequences and his constant blood pressure rising up because of new neighbor who was beyond his human understanding.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed so there maybe grammatical errors around. All characters belong to Uncle Rick. This is my first time writing in ao3 but I have two finished Solangelo works in ffn, if you are interested to read any of them, you may click the link [here.](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5546690/nikkiInRed) I have a few chapter drafts on this story even though i havent have a solid plot here, yet or how everything will go, i was sort of writing what initially comes into my mind and post. Well, i hope you enjoy the first part. Tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Will Solace stretched his arms. He groaned as his bones gave him a satisfying pop. Then he sagged on his seat as he sighed at the thick hard bound of human biology textbook resting on the desk in front of him, it was so thick that it could warrant a death of someone by just hitting them with it. His best friends and roommates, Lou Ellen and Cecil Markowitz always joked that they couldn’t afford to get Will pissed off at them since he’s always carrying that book around.

The book was illuminated by the desk lamp. It was past midnight and Will Solace was at the point of just chucking the book in the trash and call it a night. But of course he couldn’t do that, he was already in his senior year in college and he couldn’t afford to fail any subject if he wanted to go to med school on time. It was also a year for him that he couldn’t afford to go to any college parties because there was always a promise of long tests every week, courtesy of his sweet professors. The fall semester was just starting but it felt like it was already the end of the semester. Sometimes, being senior biology student sucked. Most especially if his roommates were having the time of their lives going to that said college party and Will was currently buried in the pit of terminologies of a human heart.

He was in the middle of trying to figure out the differences of endocardium, myocardium and epicardium, when he heard a banging on his door that made him jumped out of his seat. At first, he thought that it was his roommates at the door, although they had keys, Will thought that they were drunk out of their minds that they forgot how keys function on a locked door. So he went out of his room.

The banging continued, it was loud and insistent that Will stopped himself in front of that said door, second-guessing if he was really going to open it.

“Lou? Cecil?” Will called out uncertainly. Then he went to the door and looked through the peephole to see if it was really his friends

“God damn it! Why can’t I open my own door? Why the hell this key is useless. This is supposed to open a goddamn door” It was not Lou or Cecil. It was a guy whom Will seen for the first time.

The door knob rattled and the banging continued, that Will had to step back. Will contemplated calling a 911. Then an idea hit him. He went back to his room and picked up his deathly thick hard bound human biology text book. If this was a deranged dude with murderous intent Will could just hit this dude with his trustworthy textbook that could split someone’s skull open.

  
Will took a deep breath and opened the door. He was ready to attack but he didn’t expect an unconscious body to collapse onto him. Instinctively, Will dropped the textbook on the floor with a thud, and caught the guy in his arms.

“What the. . . !”

  
The unexpected weight of the unconscious guy made Will stumbled back and he ended up flat on his back on the floor with the guy sprawled on his chest.

Will groaned. The guy was reek with alcohol. No wonder the dude went amok seconds ago but now he seemed dead to the world.

“Hey!” Will tried to shake the guy on top of him.

No response. Will tried to feel the guy’s breathing. Oh thank goodness, he’s still alive.

Will let out a curse as he stared at the ceiling. What ridiculous situation had he gotten into?

_Will had no clue that time, that this stranger whom Will let in (or the stranger let himself in, depends on how you look at it will flip Will’s Solace quiet life into a hundred eighty degrees. He’ll probably regret that at some point in the future. . ._

_Or probably not. ._ .


	2. Spawn of Satan

Will crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sleeping guy on his bed. The guy was all in black as if that was the only color of wardrobe he had on his closet. He was wearing a black jeans, black socks, black low cut converse, (which Will discarded a while ago before settling the guy on his bed) and black plain t-shirt (which was hugging the guy’s lean but muscled frame perfectly, not that Will was checking him out –he was NOT definitely checking the guy out. He just noticed). The guy’s hair was done in a Mohawk style. He has an angelic and peaceful face, though his face was tainted with bruises and small cuts. He also had dark circles under his eyes like this guy deserved more sleep than Will would have in an entire semester.

Will sighed this time. He ran his fingers along his curly blond hair. For starters, Will was letting in a stranger into his apartment, in his room and on his bed.  Take note, a STRANGER.  Will didn’t know what this guy does in his life. What if he’s a mugger, murderer, serial killer, gangster or rapist?

However of course, bless Will’s pure heart and soul, there’s a part of Will, specifically his sense of preservation of life that was arguing with him to help the poor guy. Years spent in assisting in a local health center thought him to always heal the wounded and help the people in need no matter what. Will rubbed his face with his hands. He turned around to get the first aid kit. Will wouldn’t blame anyone but his sorry ass if he was found dead in the morning.

There’s a small bruise on the side of the guy’s lip, the lower lip was also split, there’s a small cut on the side of his forehead near the temple and his right knuckles was bruised, scratched and a little bit bloody. So Will went first to clean the wounded knuckles of the guy, after putting antiseptic on it and making sure that the wound was not deep and there were no broken bones, Will wrapped his hands with a bandage. Afterwards he went to the face, thankfully the cuts weren’t deep too that he just dabbed them with cotton swab soaked in antiseptic. Will was trying to be nonchalant while doing his stuff but from time to time, he couldn’t help but to stare down at the angelic face centimeters away from him, and he couldn’t help but to notice the guy’s long eyelashes. His straight and tiny nose, his high cheek bone and parted pinkish lips. Okay, that would probably be the cue to stop on that part.

Looking at it, it seemed like they’re on the same age, a college student too, maybe? However this was his first time seeing the guy. Why was he here anyway? Why this drunken dude claimed that this was his apartment earlier? _Oh._ Will was hit with the idea that this guy was probably the new neighbor who settled in next door last week? Will remembered that Lou told him about the new guy neighbor, though Will hadn’t have a chance to get a glimpse of the said new neighbor. And this guy, because of his drunken state, went into a wrong door?

Nonetheless, Will found himself staring too much and he internally scolded himself for it. _Ugh, please William, stop showing your gayness to this innocent sleeping angel, or is he really an angel and innocent?_

Will put an extra effort focusing on dabbing with a cotton swab when it came to the split in the lip.

After disinfecting and patching up the wounds, Will tucked the guy under the blanket and left the room. He decided to continue his studying in the kitchen and probably take a nap too.

When Will checked the guy in his room for the third time in the morning, the blond already found him sitting on the bed. His elbow propped on his lap and his head resting on his hand.

“You looked like shit” Will greeted him as he stepped inside the room holding a glass of water and painkiller.

“No kidding” the guy muttered. His voice hoarse.

“Here” The blond gave him the glass of water and the painkiller.

“Thanks” dark-haired grumbled as he accepted the glass and the tablet. He popped up the tablet into his mouth and gulped down the water.

Will picked up the glass afterwards and put it on the book shelf behind him. He crossed his arms

“How the fuck did I end here?” dark-haired guy asked, still in a low voice

“You tell me” Will answered “You were pounding on my door like you’re intending to smash it to pieces and acted like you own this place, then you promptly passed out”

Now, Will was getting tired of calling this guy, _the guy_ so he settled for introductions like how normal people should do in meeting new people.

“I am William Solace but I go with Will and you are?”

“Nico di Angelo” Nico said to him, wincing. Will sympathized Nico. Hangovers could be evil and torturous.

Nico continued “I live next door but because I was fucked-up drunk I went into a wrong door. Sorry for the inconvenience” He removed the duvet over his lap and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Nico stood up, a little bit shaky

The blond frowned “You shouldn’t have drink that much if you couldn’t handle it”

“None of your fucking business. You’re not my goddamn parent” Nico said as he started to walk out

“Excuse me? I think I have the right to say something here since you were in my bedroom with a terrible hangover, aren’t you being rude?” Will said, surprised by the rudeness of this fellow.

Nico whipped around to Will. His voice was sharp when he spoke “I already said I’m sorry. And it’s neither my intention nor my interest to stumble in your apartment. You could have left me to rot outside for all I care instead of bringing me in your goddamn room”

Will scoffed “Wow. You are really rude and ungrateful. A little thank you would have been fine. You should really be thankful that someone took pity on you and dragged your sorry ass inside someone’s apartment”

Nico scowled “I don’t need your pity. And if it would make you happy, fine, thank you. Happy now?”

Instead Will looked offended “If you were just going to be a sarcastic shit get out of my bedroom.  Go and tear your limbs and bones to shred. You probably enjoy beating people to pulp or you wouldn’t ended up with blasted lips and knuckles”

“You. Have. No. Right. To. Judge. Me. You. Don’t. Know. Me” Nico was curling his hands to fist like he was about to punch Will right there.

Yet, Will was defiant. He’s feeling more pissed off than scared. And that was already saying something because Will rarely gets pissed off. There’s something about this Nico guy that rubbed him the wrong way.

Instead, Nico turned around. He opened the door and saw Lou and Cecil at the door. The latter were just surprised as Nico and Will had been.

“What the fuck-!” Cecil said

“You-!” Lou pointed her index finger dumbly at Nico.

Nico didn’t say anything and made his way out the apartment. The apartment door opened and slammed closed.

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh my gods William! What on earth was our new neighbour doing in our apartment? Please don’t tell me that he stayed the night here?” Lou’s voice was shrill as she came zooming into his bedroom. Cecil was behind him with an amused look on his face.

“Oh, you showed up now. When on earth did you stay last night? I tried to call all of you!” Will said

“Sorry” Lou had the decency to look sheepish “Dead bat and Cecil didn’t notice your calls. We crashed in Katie Gardner’s house. ANYWAY, that’s not the point. Why was new neighbour here, in your room?”

Will sighed as he walked pass all of them and headed out the room “It’s a long story and yeah he stayed the night here”

“WHAT?!” Lou was gaping

“Dude, we thought you were going to study?” Cecil butted in. The latter two was trailing behind Will. They headed for the kitchen “What happened to studying?”

Will sighed sitting on the table. He pointed on the thick book resting on the table “I was studying”

“And the guy?” Cecil raised an eyebrow sitting opposite to Will and Lou sat beside Cecil “Goodness’ gracious William, were you multi-tasking now? One night stand and studying?”

“Who said about one night stand?!” Will threw his hands in frustration

Cecil and Lou blinked at their friend’s sudden outburst which was unlikely to Will. Lou spoke “Then what on earth new neighbour did here last night? Teach you about veins and capillaries? How did you even meet?”

“I swear, he wasn’t just a new neighbor, he must be sent from hell. Spawn of Satan” Will began then he launched on how his ridiculous night went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update regularly. Note TRY. hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Man up!

Will was having an internal crisis.

There was a part of him that didn’t want to get out of the apartment. _Ever_.

In fact, it would be better if the ground would just swallow him whole. That would be so, so, so, much better.

But of course, he had classes. Why did stupid classes need to ruin everything? Should he now consider wearing a Darth Vader mask or a Kabuki mask so he wouldn’t have to come face to face with Nico-freaking-still-spawn-of-Satan di Angelo?

Will groaned on his bed as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillows. The flashbacks of his storytelling to his friends swam to the surface of his mind.

_“I honestly don’t know why he’s being rude when I was just merely concerned about him drinking too much,” Will complained. “For all I know, he’s someone who’s beating other people to pulps. Have you seen his face? At least I had the decency to patch him up, and yet he was rude as shi-“ Will stopped himself. He needed to stop cursing now or it wouldn’t stop until the end of his story._

_Lou and Cecil looked at each other like some secret message passed between the two._

_“What?” Will asked, looking back and forth between his two friends._

_Lou turned her head to Will, biting her lip. “Hun, I think I know the reason why he was all bruised up.”_

_“You know why?” Will frowned._

_“Yes.”_

_“And that was because . . .?”_

_“Because of me.”_

_“WHAT?”_

_“He actually saved me when Luke and his friends tried to harass me. And boy, could he fight. He took all of Luke’s minions single-handedly, it was quite impressive. Before I could say my thanks, he just vanished. I recognized him instantly as our new neighbour so I thought I’d just say my thanks afterwards.”_

_Will gaped. Okay, let’s retreat a bit. Maybe, he wasn’t entirely a devil disguised as an angel. Aside from stopping his cursing every second, he should also stop being so judgemental with Nico-less-of-a-devil di Angelo._

But hey! Will thought to himself, sitting up on his bed. The spawn of Satan was the one who got rude first. Shouldn’t he apologize, too? Will sighed. Alright, Will made the decision to swallow up his ego and _probably_ make peace with the spawn-with Nico first. Gods, just thinking of his name was weird.

Monday came, and Will’s classes finished early, so after class he went straight to Nico’s front door. He was already there when he realized the poor planning of his agenda. What if Nico wasn’t there? If not, Will didn’t know when on earth Nico would be home. What does Nico do in his life anyway?

He was holding on the strap of his backpack as he bounced on his heels. _Oh screw it._

Will knocked on the door, and no response greeted him. He knocked louder, and again, no response came. He sighed and looked down at the ground, still bouncing on his heels; a nervous habit of his. Wait, why was he even nervous? As if saying sorry first would end the world.

“Are you doing a silent ritual at my door so it will spontaneously combust when I open it?”

Will’s head snapped to the side. Nico di Angelo was standing meters away from him, still clad in all black. A tight t-shirt was worn under a leather jacket and hanging over his skinny jeans, a black helmet was tucked under his arm. His hair was up in his usual Mohawk hairdo.

And holy hell, Nico looked like a badass model out of the pages of a magazine, despite the fading bruise and minor cuts on his face.

Oh, no. Will did _not_ just think that.

Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, uhm. . .” Will felt like he reverted back into a toddler. All the words he’d been practicing since yesterday seemed to abandon him.

_For goodness’ sake, William! Man up! You do know the alphabet, right?_

“Just get out of the way if you’re just going to be a useless statue.” Nico sighed as he walked towards the door, forcing Will to back away. Nico inserted the key in the slot on the door knob. He pushed the door open and went inside; slamming the door in Will’s face.

The door slamming shut pulled Will back to the present time. Will wanted to kick himself in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! now, i have a beta for this story, she's bmattny_16. She also has some amazing pjo works on wattpad. here's the link for her work, check it out, just click this [Link.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/117903174-pjo-hoo-toa-prompts)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Reconciliation gone in hell

“Hey Will!” A girl, whom Will easily recognized as a fellow student, caught up with him as he walked along the corridor in their university. Will turned and saw that she was handing sheets of paper held by a stapler to him. “I’m giving back your notes, thanks!”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Will said, smiling as he accepted the paper.

“You already know that we don’t have a lecture from Professor Morgan tomorrow, right? We’re gonna be in the lab all day,” the girl said.

“Really?” Will was surprised. “I didn’t know.”

She laughed. “Good thing I came to you or else you would’ve waited up at the lecture hall for nothing.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Will sighed in relief.

The girl nodded. “Oh, if you have spare time, drop by the music hall. They miss you.”

Will deadpanned. “I’m a waste of space there. Why would they miss me when I’m so bad at instruments?”

The girl laughed again. “Quit self-deprecating, you’re a decent player. Anyway, see you tomorrow!”

Will just waved as the girl started to walk away.

When Will reached the gravel path in the yard, he paused. Some students greeted him as they passed by and he smiled back at them.

Will looked up at the cloudy sky, the air getting chillier around him. It felt like winter was approaching fast, which Will hated. He was more of a sunny-with-a-summery-feeling kind of guy. He was all sunshine and daisies. He was friendly and got along with everybody, and he practically radiated warmth as if he was the sun himself. So why on earth was he having a hard time with his new neighbor? He even got along with Jennifer Pattinson who was the former tenant of the unit Nico was residing in now.

And speaking of new neighbor, he hadn’t seen Nico for the last three days.

Will was wondering why on earth he was the only one who was so invested in this whole apology thing. Nico had something to apologize for, too, right? After all, _he_ was being rude to Will after he took it upon himself to take care of him.

Will just sighed in resignation as he continued on his way, kicking a stone along the concrete floor.

The elevator of the apartment building dinged open as he reached his floor. He stepped out the elevator and turned just as he saw Nico di Angelo in front of his door together with two other guys. The latter two was both tall and had an athletic build, maybe as tall as him. One had messy jet-black hair and sea green eyes, while the other had clean-cut blond hair and electric blue eyes as well as eyeglasses sitting crookedly on his nose.

Will stopped in his tracks as he recognized the other boy with jet black hair; it was Percy Jackson. They went to the same high school and even attended the same university. They had a same general biology lab back in Freshman College, and if Will remembered correctly, Percy was taking up marine biology. He was surprised that Percy knew Nico as well.

Percy and the other blond were bickering good-naturedly while Nico was scowling at them as he opened his front door.

 _Huh,_ Will thought, tilting his head to the side. _Does Nico always look like he’s going to breathe fire at everyone he looks at?_

At the same moment Nico was about to walk into his apartment, Percy looked in his direction.

“Oh!” Percy exclaimed, catching the attention of the latter two. The other blonde turned to him while Nico looked up at him. Will felt suddenly unnerved by the gaze that Nico was giving him. Seriously, what’s wrong with him?

“You look familiar,” Percy said. His eyes widen a moment later as recognition dawned on him. He snapped his fingers. “Will Solace, isn’t it? We attended general bio together in freshman college, right?”

Will smiled. “Right. Nice seeing you again, Percy.”

“Why are you here?” Percy asked curiously.

Will started to walk again towards his apartment. “I live next door.”

“Really?” Percy nudged Nico. “Hey Neeks, you’ve got a nice neighbour!”

Nico just snorted.

Right. That was Will’s cue to do something nice, something he’d been meaning to do these past few days.

“Uh, hey, Nico.” Will paused in front of them. “I wanted to say sorry about last time when... well you know-” Will briefly paused biting his lip, he couldn’t think of another better phrase other than _staying the night in my apartment._ He was sure that Nico’s friends would’ve thought the wrong thing if they heard that. “Please don’t misunderstand me, I’m not normally a judgemental person, and I’m sorry for what I said. I heard that you saved Lou from getting harassed at the party so I figured out that’s why you ended up with that bruise and those cuts. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my friend, and sorry for what I said. I swear I didn’t mean any of it. I didn’t know what came over me-” Will had to stop because he was rambling. He sighed, feeling like a fool. “Just-I’m sorry, that’s all.”

There was a brief silence.

“Okay,” was all Nico said as he turned around to open the door.

“Okay,” Will echoed .

Nico turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

“Is that all you’re going to say? Okay?” Will blurted out.

Nico turned around again to face him, a frown on his lips. “What more do you want me to say or do? Put up a streamer saying ‘I accept your apology’?”

“Nico,” for the first time, the other blond, who looked like Captain America up close. spoke up. It sounded like a warning.

“I was sincerely apologizing to you,” Will started. “But I feel like you don’t appreciate it one bit.”

“Oh, now you want validation of your _good will_ and actions?” Nico rolled his eyes. “If not a streamer, do you want at least a framed certification of an apology hanging on your wall?”

_No, this was all wrong, so, so, wrong. . ._

Will swallowed as he gripped the straps of his backpack. “Does this look like a joke to you? I told you I was sincerely apologizing-“

“Yes! I know that, and what else do you want-”

“If you just stopped being a sarcastic shit that would be fine!”

“Now, I was being a sarcastic shit,” Nico scoffed. “I thought you aren’t a judgemental person?”

“Yeah, I’m not being judgmental. I’m just stating a fact! Rude and sarcastic! Don’t you have something to apologize for as well? You’re the one who was rude to me when I was just concerned for your well-being!”

“No, you were being nosy. We’re not close so you don’t have to be concerned about me.”

Will’s mouth was hanging open; he couldn’t believe this guy. “So just because we’re strangers, I can’t be concerned for you? Does being concerned only apply to the people you are close with? God, you know what, I’m done with this. Forget that I even apologized to you.” Will was on auto-pilot mode. Before he could think about it, his feet were dragging him away from his own apartment and back to the elevator. He wanted to get out of this place. He couldn’t stand the fact that he was just a wall away from the guy who he couldn’t understand the way of thinking.

The thing is, Will Solace wasn’t used to having conflict with anyone. His mother raised him to always be kind to others, and Nico di Angelo, his new neighbor, was bringing out all the opposite characteristics that Will was not supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the people leaving kudos and comments for the story. I appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Stupid keys and Petty Professors

“So we heard that you and the next door neighbor got into a fight,” Lou commented nonchalantly as the three of them-Will, Lou and Cecil-were eating dinner in their apartment.

The blond put down his fork and looked over at Lou across from him. “Where did you hear this? Are we the new gossip now on this floor?”

“No, I actually heard it straight from Nico,” Lou said.

Will raised an eyebrow. “So you’re sort of friends now?”

“Don’t get jealous-“

“I’m not,” Will stated bluntly.

“Yeah, I saw him on the street earlier. I came up to him to give him my thanks for saving me back at the party. He was with these two guys and when they learned that I’m friends with you, they mentioned something about a fight. . .”

“Well, it’s true. . .”

“I can’t believe Will Solace got into a fight with someone,” Cecil commented as he continued to chew his food. “I mean, I would probably believe it more that Will’s straight rather than him getting into a fight with another human being.” Will just gave him a look, and Cecil shrugged in response, continuing what he was saying. “What? Remember in 8th grade when–what’s his name, Lou? The dick that I almost broke the neck of because he was being a total asshat to Will?” He turned his head to the side to look at Lou.

“Jordan,” Lou supplied, her eyes trained on her food as she ate.

Cecil snapped his fingers, looking back at Will. “Yeah, Jordan. Remember when that dick called you a faggot in front of the other students and you remained silent? You even intended to just walk away as if nothing happened, and that’s when I punched the asshole so hard that his head almost turned 360 degrees. Then all of a sudden I hear that you got into a fight with someone you barely knew? What happened?”

Will sighed, running his fingers through his curly blond hair. He sagged in his seat, and mumbled, “Ask Nico di Angelo. That guy is an expert in cutting the red wire on you and you’ll just explode like a bomb. I tried to apologize for being rude but he just responded with his own top of the line sarcasm and unique set of rudeness.”

“Huh?” Lou scratched her head. “Is he that much of a dick? He seemed nice though, he even saved me from the party which I thought was pretty selfless.”

They all fell silent as they stared at the forgotten food on the table.

“Don’t dwell too much on it.” Cecil sipped on his beer, leaning back in his chair. “You’ve already done your part. If he continues to be an asshole, I’m just one call or one room away so I can deliver a punch and make sure that his head rotates 360 degrees-and this time it’ll happen.”

“Can we stop talking about rotating heads, it’s kind of gross since we’re eating here,” Lou said.

Cecil shrugged again and Will just gave his friends a grateful smile, whom he can always count when needed. But then, as Will returned to eating his food, he contemplated for a brief moment if he could just let go of this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Well, if Will Solace had the guts to walk silently away from a bully before, he could do it again this time . . . right?

Somehow, Will wasn’t that surprised when he hadn’t seen Nico again lately. He didn’t know what the guy did in his life nor did he care about it, but his neighbor seemed to always be gone somewhere. They had thin walls too so it was easy to detect the noise from the other side of the wall, which was always silent from Nico’s side. Well, at least that made it easier for Will to not dwell on things when he couldn’t see the source of his added stress.

He stopped in front of his apartment door after the university librarian had kicked him out from the library because it was closing. He fished out his keys in the pocket of his jeans.

Except that his jean pockets were empty.

Will paused for a moment. That can’t be right. He was sure that . . . suddenly, he remembered how he was in a rush earlier that morning because he had already been an hour late for his class. Not that his professor cared about punctuality, but Will couldn’t afford to miss what his professor said at a lecture because that particular professor wasn’t exactly on the bookish side. What came out from his professor’s mouth was what he usually needed to pass his test on that subject and most of them can’t be read in his textbooks. So basically every word he uttered was gold that Will couldn’t afford to lose. Now his keys were probably lying inside his apartment somewhere, forgotten.

Will was still in denial stage as he opened his backpack and shook it upside down. All the contents of his bag spilled to the floor but no keys were found. Maybe he left it at the library? But it’s not like he could go back to the library because he was sure that it was already closed. Maybe he dropped it on the way to his classes? But then again, it wasn’t like he could retrace his steps from all the walking he had done in the morning and afternoon. He slumped on the floor and picked up his phone, dialing Lou. She answered on the second ring.

“Hi, sun bunny, what’s up?” Lou’s cheerful voice greeted him.

“When are you getting back here?”

There was a pause.

“William Solace,” Lou spoke after a moment. “Did you perhaps forget that Cecil and I would be going to auntie’s house this weekend? We’re on our way now.”

“Wait, when did you mention something like that to me?” Will bit the nail on his thumb.

“Dude, we just told you last night!” Lou exclaimed. “We asked you if you wanted to come with us but you flat out refused because you’re a nerd who doesn’t want to get separated from his insanely thick biology books, so we went without you.”

Will scrunched up his face. He was probably too absorbed in what he had been studying last night to fully register in his mind what Lou had said to him. Their aunt’s place was way out of town and they were probably already halfway there so it’s not like he could ask them to come back now.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Lou asked.

“N-nothing. I just forgot, I guess. Just enjoy your weekend at your aunt’s,” Will said, pulling at his hair in frustration. How was he supposed to get inside his apartment now? “Just say hi to Aunt Miranda for me and bring some casserole dish back, you know it’s to die for.”

“We will,” Lou answered. She paused. “And don’t study too much this weekend, okay? Take it easy for once. Breathe for me. It’s not the end of the world if you fail a little on your subjects.”

“I can’t believe you’re encouraging me to fail my subjects.”

“It’s not like that! I just don’t want you to overwork yourself. Take a break and go out of the apartment for a short break-”

_Well, I’m already outside my apartment and it’s not like I’m getting in anytime soon._

“-we know the med school is pressuring you but take it easy on yourself, okay?”

“Hmmm...” he hummed. Does their landlady keep a spare key in their units here? Maybe he should ask.

“That’s not the sound of you listening to me, is it?” he heard Lou say.

“Yes. I mean, no, I heard you. I’ll try to do what you said. . .”

“You better or else we might find you already half-dead when we get back.”

“Ha-ha,” Will said sarcastically.

“Ha-ha back. Alright, I’ll hang up now. See you on Sunday. Just call us if you need anything.”

_Well, I was calling for the apartment keys but. . ._

“Yeah, sure. Bye.” Will hung up.

Will stared at the door. Maybe he could tear down the door temporarily? But that would cost a repair fee and he couldn’t afford any unnecessary fees because he was already having to save for med school, and then there were the bills too so he was on a tight budget.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard the door next to him open and he looked up. Nico di Angelo was at his door and Will did a doubletake to make sure that it was really Nico because the Nico at the door was wearing black-rimmed eyeglasses, a gray pullover hoodie, and black sweatpants, which was so contrast to the badass look he was usually donning every time Will would see him. Nico looked more civil and less of someone that looked like he would commit a felony in an instant. Well, he still looked cute with whatever he wore.

Will was so going to ignore that he thought the last part.

Nico cleared his throat awkwardly. Will was probably staring too much and he must’ve looked ridiculous sitting on the floor surrounded by his things. The hood of Nico’s hoodie was pulled over his head and he was holding a trash bag that he was probably taking out. Nico stepped out and closed the door behind him, walking away without a word.

That’s what brought Will back to his present dilemma. Right, ask the landlady for the spare key. He wasn’t much of a religious person but he prayed anyway that the landlady would save his ass.

Will continued to knock at the landlady’s apartment door. He was doing that for a minute and half now but still no one was opening the door for him.

“Alice, are you in there?” Will asked, almost pleadingly. He was on the verge of banging his head on the door. There was still silence.

“Alice isn’t there.”

Will whipped his head around to the direction of the voice. Nico di Angelo was standing in front of the elevator not from afar.

“I heard that she’s out for the weekend and won’t be back until Sunday.” With that, the elevator door dinged open and Nico went in.

Will stomped his feet. “Why did everyone have to go out this weekend and at a time like this? _Why_?”

Will was back on his floor. He leaned back against his apartment door, his back slumped against it. He already put his things back in his backpack and it was now sitting beside him. He was mentally listing the people's houses he could crash the night at, or possibly for the weekend; yet, all the people he was close with were living in the university dorm with their other roommates, so it’s not like there would be space for him there.

He contemplated on just calling Lou to let her know that he was going to come to them but then the thought of him going to class without knowing anything for the lecture weighed him down. Well, it’s not like he could study when most of his notes were left inside the apartment. He was one second away from calling Lou when an idea hit him.

A very terrible idea known to mankind.

Will sighed in frustration. “William Solace, have you no shame? You just got into a fight with him and you’re going to ask him if you could crash in his apartment? Are you out of your mind? Where’s your pride? Well, it’s not like my pride would save me from failing subjects and papers due. No, why would you ask him out of all people? You just said that he was rude and sarcastic to his face, so why would he let you in?”

Seconds later, Will found himself knocking on Nico’s apartment door. It opened after a moment, and Nico stared at him, a bored and tired expression on his face. His hood was pulled down, revealing his messy hair that swept to the side, his bangs covering his forehead.

“I know I have no shame, but I’m in a tight spot right now,” Will found himself saying. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I had any other choice, but can I please stay at your apartment? I got locked out and my roommates won’t be back until Sunday. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr too, hit me up, come fangirl with mey. [Click me for tumblr link](https://karenninaaa.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think :)


	6. Welcome to the Evil Lair of an Insomniac Cute Little Demon

Nico crossed his arms as he continued to stare at Will who was in front of his apartment door.

“Right,” Will muttered, exhaling. “This was a terrible idea and I shouldn’t have done it.” He was about to turn around to save whatever little dignity left in his system when Nico spoke up.

“Fine. You can stay here,” Nico said.

Will whipped his head around to Nico. “W-What?”

“You can stay here, but I don’t like noise so don’t make any.” Nico turned around and walked inside, leaving the door open and a gaping Will behind.

Will looked around as he went inside the apartment; it was surprisingly clean and neat. He paused at the living room, not knowing what to do. The living room and the kitchen were separated by a see-through shelf. He watched Nico gulp down a glass of water and rinse it in the sink, putting in the cupboard after he dried it. The raven haired walked out of the kitchen and paused when he saw Will standing in the middle of the living room, holding his backpack awkwardly.

Nico sighed. “There’s a couch for a reason you know. Why don’t you try to sit?”

“R-Right.” Will sat and put his backpack at the foot of the couch.

Nico frowned at Will as if he was trying to figure out the guy as he shoved his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. Then, as if giving up when he reached no conclusion, he turned around and walked towards his bedroom.

“Thank you,” Will blurted out.

Nico glanced back at Will.

“I know you probably hate me, but you still let me in,” Will blurted out again as he looked down, playing with his fingers. “Thank you.”

“I did that just to rub it in your face that a rude and sarcastic person saved your ass tonight. There’s nothing more to it,” Nico said and continued his way to the bedroom. “There’s leftover pizza on the table and an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. Help yourself.” With that, Nico pushed his bedroom door open and slammed it shut.

Will let out the breath he had been holding. Honestly, he didn’t think of what he would do if Nico would actually let him in. He hadn’t expected there to be no arguing and just a simple “fine”. Now, his brain must have short-circuited on the fact that he was already inside the apartment of a man that set his blood pressure on edge. He looked around once more. There was nothing fancy and everything was pretty much plain. But the atmosphere was so quiet and… melancholic. Was Nico living alone? If he was, he must be rich to be able to afford the whole apartment alone. The bedroom door opened suddenly, making Will sit straighter in his seat. Nico came out with a pillow and a blanket, wordlessly putting it on the coffee table.

“I’m going to push my luck,” Will said as Nico straightened up. “And ask if I could stay here until Sunday. I’ll contribute to the food and I’m also a quiet and neat person so you will have no problem with me.”

“Fine,” Nico said after a moment. “After this, consider us even when you patched me up the last time I got drunk and barged in your apartment” He didn’t wait for Will’s reply as he went again to his bedroom.

Will was starting to reconsider his choice of words to describe Nico di Angelo.

Will stirred at the sound of soft tapping. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked around at the dimly lit room. For one panicky second he wondered where he was because everything around him was so unfamiliar. Then the blonde remembered his current dilemma and groaned. He stretched out on the couch he was laying in, and then proceeded to poke his arm out from under the blanket covering him to reach for his phone at the edge of the coffee table. He looked at the time on his phone. It was 4:12 A.M., and the soft tapping sound continued. Will sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked through the holes of the shelf and saw Nico sitting at the dining table, a laptop in front of him. The light coming from the screen made his face glow blue. He was typing rapidly on the keys that created the soft tapping sound, and Will frowned.

“Don’t you sleep?” Will asked.

Nico looked startled at first as he looked to his side. He paused as he glanced at Will, mumbling an “I don’t,” before he resumed his typing.

Will’s frown deepened “Are you insomniac?”

Nico paused again as he looked at Will, quite annoyed. “I thought you were a quiet person. Go back to sleep.” Nico resumed on his work again.

Will stared at Nico.

“Solace, don’t make me change my mind and kick you out at dawn,” Nico said without looking at him as he continued typing.

With that, Will fell back on the couch and closed his eyes. Actually, Will didn’t get much sleep after that. He knew Nico was still at the kitchen as he continuously heard the typing sound Nico created on his laptop. By then, he just gave up sleep and sat up again. Nico ignored him. Will folded the blanket and put it neatly at the top of the pillow. He sat on the floor instead and got out his backpack. He decided to study with whatever notes he had carried with him. He didn’t even bring his laptop which would have been useful for his papers since they were due soon. There wasn’t much he could do without his own laptop and internet. He knew that he had already pushed his limits with Nico by asking to stay until Sunday so he didn’t want to cross that limit by asking for the Wi-Fi password. Will was already foreseeing the huge amount of cramming he would have to do tomorrow.

He tried to use his mobile data for some of his essays and was glad that he was able to reduce some of the things he would cram soon. After awhile, his attention got distracted at the incessant soft _tap-tap_ sound, and then he found himself googling ways to ease insomnia. He wrote down notes on a scratch paper to help him remember.

Later on, as if regaining his senses, the blonde paused what he was doing as he stared down at his notes about insomnia.

He crumbled the paper into a ball and muttered, “What am I doing? He probably googled this whole thing already.” He glanced up at Nico who stopped doing whatever he was doing on his laptop. He was sitting erect but still leaning back against the chair, arms folded on his chest. As Will looked closely, Nico’s eyes appeared to be close.

“Is he sleeping now?” Will swiped his phone and looked at the time. It was already 6:10 A.M. He stood up quietly and stretched once more as his legs started to numb from the sitting. He then tiptoed to the kitchen to see if he could make something for breakfast. Yet, as he looked in the fridge, it was completely empty, same as the cupboards.

“Nothing. Not even an instant mac and cheese,” Will whispered as he turned to look at Nico who was still in the same position, eyes still closed. His eyeglass sitting crookedly on his nose “What do you even eat?”

Suddenly, Nico’s eyes snapped open and he gasped. “Bianca!”

Will jumped in surprise. For one second, Nico looked at Will with unfocused and vulnerable eyes.

“N-Nico?” Will frowned.

Nico blinked. Then the hard and guarded look on his face was back.

“I-I was just trying to make breakfast but your kitchen appeared to be empty,” Will said hastily as if he was trying to explain a crime he didn’t commit.

 “I’ll head out for a second to buy something to eat,” Will continued. “There’s a convenient store a block away that’s open 24 hours-”

“Whatever.” Nico stood up, shutting his laptop closed and heading to his bedroom.

“You should sleep some more,” Will called out. He muttered to himself, “He just had his eyes closed for less than 20 minutes. Is his insomnia that bad?”

Will threw on over his blue green hoodie when he grumbled, “Who is Bianca, anyway? His girlfriend?” He headed out of the apartment to buy some breakfast.


	7. You’re so Gay

Will remembered that it all started with an off-hand comment. He wasn’t quite sure on how it escalated from there.

It was mid-afternoon, and Will was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen when Nico stepped out of his bedroom, his all-black bad-ass look back on with his signature leather jacket. Nico was holding a black helmet, too. He put it down on the coffee table that was still littered with Will’s notes before walking into the kitchen.

“What’s with the helmet? You going out?” Will put down his glass on the table, still holding the jug of water.

“No, Solace. I just want to wear my helmet inside the house,” Nico said sarcastically. He picked up the glass that Will used and snatched the jug of water out of Will’s hand, pouring water in the same glass Will had just used and drinking from it. He then proceeded to the sink.

“It’s becoming my dream, really,” Will said leaning on the counter, watching Nico’s back. “That we would have a proper and normal conversation for once.”

Nico was rinsing the glass as he said lazily, “Isn’t this a proper and normal conversation where you speak and I answer? Unless you’re speaking gibberish-which I can’t understand, by the way.”

Will raised his arm and acted as if he was going to hit Nico in the head. He made a face that clearly said he was going to murder this little-albeit hot-demon standing in front of him. Will put his arm down and acted natural as Nico turned around to put the glass on the cupboard beside Will’s head.

“Just don’t trash my apartment while I’m gone,” Nico said, closing the cupboard. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Will glared heatedly at Nico’s back. The blonde didn’t even know he was capable of glaring until Nico di Angelo came into his life.

“Do you live alone here?” Will asked as Nico picked up his helmet. The blonde crossed his arms over his chest.

Nico tucked the helmet under his arm and turned to Will who hadn’t moved from his spot in the kitchen. “Does it look like I’m living with someone? Unless you can see someone I can’t see standing next to me. . .”

Will exhaled, irritated but trying not to show it. “Right, then. You’re living alone. I just thought that you’re probably living with someone. You mentioned someone earlier named… Bianca, I think it was?”

He must have said something wrong when Nico’s face contorted into one of anger. “Butt out of my life. That’s none of your concern.”

“I just thought that she was someone special. . .” Will grumbled.

“She was.”

“Was?”

Nico exhaled, setting his lips into a thin line. “Just drop it, okay? Is it your hobby to pry into someone else’s life? Ah, right. You probably don’t have a life since your life revolves around this,” Nico pointed at Will’s notes spread out on the coffee table. “That’s why you’re poking in on my life.”

Will stood straighter. “Hey, you’re crossing the line, man.”

Nico shrugged, not fazed. “Just stating the truth.”

“Alright, since you’re so high and almighty,” Will said, narrowing his eyes at him. “You must have a great life then, Nico di Angelo. Would you care to show me how we’re supposed to have a great life?”

“When’s the last time you went for a walk in Central Park?” Nico asked. “When was the last time you dated someone? I bet all my money that you don’t even have a boyfriend because you hole yourself up in that apartment of yours. You wouldn’t even be here if you had someone, and I wouldn’t even be surprised if you didn’t know the difference between Kool-Aid and Smirnoff.”

Will paused, dropping his arms to his side. “How did you know?”

Nico snorted. “Looking at you, Solace, it wouldn’t take Sherlock Holmes to deduce your two way life, which is your apartment and Uni.”

“No, that’s not it. For all we know, I could have a girlfriend,” Will said. “How do you know I’d rather have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?”

It’s not like Will was in denial of his sexuality. He was just pissed as hell that Nico would assume before asking. He didn’t want to give Nico the satisfaction of being a smartass, either.

“You’re gay, Solace,” Nico stated nonchalantly.

“What if I’m not? How did you even know? Are you stalking me? Look who’s prying in on someone’s life now.”

Nico sighed exasperatedly. “It wouldn’t take stalking to know, Solace. Just one look at you, and I could tell.”

“And how could you prove that?”

Suddenly, Nico smirked evilly. “You want me to prove it to you?”

 “Can you?” Will raised his eyebrow challengingly.

“Dare me.” Nico was still smirking.

“I dare you.”

Nico dropped his helmet on the floor and strode towards Will, his eyes not leaving the blonde as he grew closer, continuing to smirk. Nico stopped in front of Will and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss.

For the second time that day, Will’s brain short-circuited once again. As his world seemed to go silent and his senses seemed to focus only on Nico’s lips on his. Nico pushed Will towards the counter without breaking the kiss. Will staggered back as he gripped the edge of the counter for support because of Nico’s continuous assault to his lips. The blond was sure that he was going to dissolve into in a puddle of goo in less than a minute. Nico swiped his tongue over Will’s lower lip that made the latter gasp, which also gave Nico an opportunity to slip his tongue inside Will’s mouth. Will totally lost it from there as he gripped Nico’s waist with both of his hands to move Nico closer to him. Nico snaked his arms around Will’s neck, also pulling Will impossibly closer. Will didn’t even know who issued a groan from the closer physical contact but he couldn’t care less when the feeling of intoxication and pure sensation was drowning him in that moment.

Nico was the first one to pull away. Will’s eyes fluttered open as he panted against Nico’s lips.

“I told you,” Nico whispered in Will’s ear, voice low and husky. “You’re so gay, Solace.”

With that, Nico seemed to magically vanish from his spot, and Will jumped a little bit at the door slamming shut.

As if Will’s strength also left together with Nico, Will slumped down to the floor. He could suddenly feel his heart thundering in his ribcage.

_What just. . . happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, feedbacks are highly appreciated. I'll try to update on weekends.


	8. Denial? Truth? Distractions?

Will didn’t know how long he was staring at the nothingness as he continued to sit on the floor after Nico left. He had no idea how long he was there in that position, maybe minutes, hours, days or probably years.

Then suddenly, Will needed air.

He needed to get out of Nico’s apartment or else he might end up with _Hypoxia_ and that will lead to his own unexpected death, just because his surroundings seemed to fail him in giving the sufficient oxygen he needed.

So he stood up from the floor and dazedly walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped out

“What the-!”

Still in dazed, Will looked up. Lou and Cecil were standing right in front of him. Cecil was holding a big paper bag.

“Why are you coming out of Nico’s apartment?”  Lou asked slowly

“Also,” Cecil added “Can we talk about the fact that we seemed to see both of you in your respective apartment every time we’re coming back from somewhere? Are we starting some tradition now?”

Will was staring at them.

Lou frowned “Are you all right? Are you sick? Why are you red in the face?”

“Nico di Angelo kissed me” Will said

“WHAT?!”

 

“I don’t understand,” Lou said pacing back and forth around their living room.

They were back on their own apartment, after Will quickly picked up his things on Nico’s apartment, left a small note expressing his simple thanks for letting him in and explaining that his roommates were back so he didn’t have to stay there until Sunday. He also left a small token of thanks. After buying their breakfast, Will had made a stop at the health center he worked before. He asked the nurse there, who he was close with, for tips to ease insomnia, and the nurse gave him a pack of tea as an answer. So the pack of tea was sitting on Nico’s apartment, and Nico would just probably throw it away for all Will knew.

At the present, Will was sitting at the couch. Cecil was also sitting beside him.

“I mean,” Lou continued as she paused and faced Will who was looking down and playing with his fingers “One moment you were fighting, then you were kissing?”

“Atta boy” Cecil patted Will’s shoulder and grinning cheekily “Bypassing the whole getting-to-know-each-other stage and went straight for action”

Lou crossed her arms on the chest and glared at Cecil. Cecil clamped his mouth shut.

Lou looked at Will “What happened, Will?”

“All I know was. . .” Will said “We were arguing again one second, and then he dropped some serious gaydar mode, and deduced that I am gay. I was pissed and I don’t want to give the satisfaction that he’s correct so I denied it and dared him to prove it. I just didn’t know that he would obediently proved it by kissing me”

“And you caved in?” Cecil raised an eyebrow, smirked playing across his lips

Will closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. Cecil threw his head back and barked a loud laugh.

“Holy shit!” Cecil said, still laughing. He was clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh. When he sobered up a little bit, he spoke shaking his head “I’m starting to admire this Nico guy, he’s got moves”

“I still don’t understand why you were in Nico’s apartment?” Lou asked sitting on the coffee table

“I conveniently forgot my keys, so I got locked up. Then Nico let me in” Will grumbled

“He offered you to stay in his apartment?” Lou raised an eyebrow

“I asked him”

Cecil laughed out loud again “Oh my gods, why is this so funny? One has moves and the other one has guts. You’re building up a good team.”

“It’s not like I have a choice!” Will tried to defend himself “You were already out of the town so it’s not like I could ask you to come back, besides all the people I know are staying in uni dorms”

“And of all people, you just had to ask Nico di Angelo.” Cecil said, still laughing.

Will glared at Cecil but his face was tinted red

Lou stared at Will for a moment and then spoke “Say, Will do you like Nico?”

Will’s mouth hang open as his head whipped towards Lou “What-Why are you asking something like that-It’s not like that-How could I like him, he’s rude-“

“-But hot” Lou supplied

“Yes –no!” Will exclaimed. Another fit of hysteric laughter from Cecil who was already doubling over on the other side of the couch.

“It’s not what I meant!” Will continued to exclaim, getting redder by the second

“Yep” Lou said standing up “He likes him.” She started to go to the kitchen

“I don’t like him!” Will shouted standing up “I mean how could I like him when all we did was to fight?!”

“And kiss” Cecil said

“I HATE ALL OF YOU. WHY AM I EVEN FRIENDS WITH Y’ALL?”

“Oh my god, William” Cecil said “This is another moment we’ve seen you so worked up and frustrated aside from studying and upcoming med school.”

“Oh shut up!” Will shot back “I swear I don’t like him like _that!”_

“Yeah, yeah, we heard you.” Cecil grinned “Stop defending yourself like a suspect in a crime, it’s making you guiltier”

“I’m done with this.” Will started to march towards his room “Why were you even here? I thought you’d be back tomorrow”

“We got worried about you, you and your nerd overkill.” Cecil answered “Turns out, we shouldn’t have come back early, you seemed fine after all and maybe doing better.”

Will slammed the door closed. He could still hear Cecil’s laughter echoing outside. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He put his hands under his head as his thoughts drifted to the topic of discussion a while back. Yes, Nico di Angelo was handsome as hell and there’s no denying that. _However_ , he was certain that he didn’t like Nico romantically . . . yet, like how he was certain that he wanted to be a doctor at the age of nine. First off, he couldn’t catch up with the guy’s thinking, one moment Nico was like calm weather in the horizon then another moment he’s like an F-5 Tornado ready to cause havoc when he opened his foul mouth. Now, how could Will like him if he was so unpredictable that Will was always caught off-guard with him and Nico being a gigantic pain in the ass to him. Will had enough things to worry about and Nico being like the most difficult person in the entire universe was not of those things.

He resolved everything by moving on from it and just focused more on his current goal which is to pass med school with flying colors. He didn’t need any more distractions along the way. Nico was just proving himself right and that was the kiss was all about and there was nothing more to that.

Even so, his so-called distractions seemed not to stop from hunting him when someone walked up to him one afternoon when he’s heading out from the university after his classes ended. A woman, with a curly cinnamon brown hair and dark complexion, walked up to him. She has unusual but beautiful golden eyes. She wore yellow floral sleeve blouse over a navy blue cardigan, paired with faded skinny jeans and black ankle boots. A peach leather backpack was slung across her back.

“Hi.” she said brightly to Will

“Uh, hello?” Will said uncertainly.

She frowned “Wait, you’re Will Solace, right?”

“Yep, that’s me. . .”

“Oh, good.” She laughed good-naturedly “I thought I approached the wrong person, which would be highly embarrassing. Anyway, I am Hazel Levesque, Nico’s sister.” She continued to smile as she held out her hand for handshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta ed.
> 
> Sorry, it took me this long to update this story, got distracted and life get in the way. Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone who's celebrating it. Hope you have a good time!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
